A Traveler's Feed
by SethFurnace
Summary: Many kids from around the world - even from different time eras - have been united by one thing and one thing only: they were all supposed to die, but they were saved by a group of people called "The Agency". Now they're learning about every era there is, including the future eras where Time Travelling is indeed possible.
1. Chapter 1: Iraq, Trey Woodlee

_**2005, Iraq.**_

Trey Woodlee was a simple kid growing up, trying to please an all too strict family who only expected greatness from him. Most of his family had been in the Army, and that's where he knew he'd end up at all. He couldn't picture himself doing anything else but serving America. Ever since 9/11 happened, he knew that for a fact, even though he sort of knew it before that. As soon as he turned 18, he enlisted. Being sent to Iraq for the first time was making him nervous thought. Especially when he knew something had gone wrong the second he heard the explosion. The way the helicopter was turning was not normal. He knew something bad had gone wrong with it, and the worst part about knowing something had gone wrong was knowing he couldn't do anything to stop any of the event's that may happen. They could be alright, they could fly out of it, but he knew they more than likely wouldn't. Maybe an engine had exploded, maybe they'd be gunned down. He didn't know. He just knew how to spot scared faces on even soldiers. Everyone could be scared, he'd learned that in the past few months since he'd enlisted in the Army. He should of known going to Iraq would be a stupid idea, that he wouldn't make it back to America, to his family. Why had he enlisted? For the simple fact of a family tradition. He'd be the fifth generation of people in his family to enlist in the Army. He wouldn't of gone the rest of his life without enlisting himself. At least he'd die in service.

The helicopter ride had been going fine, until now. Nothing bad had happened. It was just a normal ride. So what had Trey and the rest of the soldier's done so wrongly to end up having the helicopter on fire? Everyone stayed calm, they'd been trained to do so. They weren't going to break their training, even now when death loomed for all of them. He stood up out of the seat and walked toward the front of the helicopter. He was allowed access to the front immediantly. What he saw from outside of the window made him wish he had stayed seated.

There was flames coming from all around the helicopter. Through the flames, he got glances of the ground spiraling up toward them. He cursed under his breath and grabbed a hold of the seat that the co-pilot was in. Why weren't the pilot's doing anything? Had they given up hope alright? Should he?

"Why aren't you doing anything?" He demanded, looking at both of them. The co-pilot just shook his head, staring out the window.

"There's nothing we can do..." The pilot stuttered. Their fear was obvious in the way they looked, Trey noted. He was starting to get mad with their fear when everything in the helicopter switched. He grabbed onto the seat of the co-pilot even harder to stop himself from flying up against the front glass when the helicopter went 180 degrees straight toward the ground. The co-pilot started shouting prayers that Trey barely heard. He was busy thinking about how his parents would get the news of his death, if his step-dad would feel even the least bit upset at the fact that he had pressured Trey into going and enlisting. Everything blacked out, though, when the helicopter hit the ground. All Trey felt from the hit was a sickening pain through his chest. He blacked out after that.

Mere minutes later, Trey woke up. He looked down to find a piece of scrap metal pushed into his chest. How was he even still alive? He smelled fuel and looked behind him, the entire helicopter was on fire. There was bodies scattered everywhere, none of them were moving. Trey dragged himself away from the helicopter, knowing that it wasn't done exploding. Breathing was getting hard for Trey to do. He knew he wasn't going to make it. As he tried to quickly get farther away from the helicopter, he noticed a tall man standing in the distance. The man quickly moved toward him.

"Who are you?" Trey tried to ask, even though it came out choked.

"That's none of your worries right now, kid." The man replied. "See, Trey Woodlee, I know everything about you. You're going to die in a quick three minutes. No one will be able to save you, except for me. I'm offering you a way out of death. You can take my hand and come with me and I will save you, or you can stay here and die."

"I want to live." Trey said, looking up at the man. A trickle of blood ran down Trey's face from a cut on top of his head.

"Oh no, you've got it wrong. I'm not offering you life. I'm only offering you a way out. See, if you take my option, you will never be able to meet new friends, you won't be able to date or marry anyone, you won't have a family in the future. But you won't die right now." The man replied. Trey thought about it for a second. "Less than two minutes now, Trey." The man said. Trey nodded.

"Give me your hand. I'm not going to die. I don't want to die." Trey stated, grabbing for the man's hand. The man smiled and took Trey's hand. The last thing Trey got a glimpse at was another explosion from the helicopter, then he was quickly falling through darkness.

* * *

When he woke up, he was shirtless, with a wrap around his chest. He still had on his military boots and pants though. It hurt to lift himself up but he tried to anyway. He saw a number of other kid's laying on cot's around the room. They all looked mis-matched, like they shouldn't be in the same room as him. He looked around the small room and found that the room had cracked bricks for walls. His chest started hurting again, so he laid his head back down. Trey quickly fell back into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: WTC, Mathias Xinlim

_**2001, New York.**_

Mathias Xinlim was working, as usual. It's not that he hated his job, but sometimes working in New York and making the trip to work every morning, could get boring. Especially when he has to be there by 8am, every morning. He swore to himself that he could literally quit work some day's. But he stayed anyway, the pay was good and the people were nice. Plus, working in the Twin Tower's had it's benefits. Sure, being an office worker wasn't what he originally wanted to do for the rest of his life, but he couldn't complain at all. He had provided himself with a nice future with the job at the World Trade Center.

His family had raised him to get the best he could for himself and his possible future family. Working at the WTC was doing just that. He spent the first part of his morning doing his usual routine, get into work, call his parents to check in on them. Since the rest of his family lived in Florida, he didn't get to see them much, but he made sure to call them everyday. He liked speaking to his family just as much as he liked his free time from work. Going back to Florida was a yearly event for him, and this year's time for him to do just that was coming up in a couple weeks. He'd be going back to Florida for a couple of weeks to make him for him not making it to Thanksgiving or Christmas this year, since he already knew he wasn't going to make it to either event.

"Alright, love you too mom." He said hanging up the phone. He glanced at the clock. It was 8:40AM. Only hours left of his day at work, great. He slid down slightly in his office chair and looked over at his computer. The worst part of his work days was the morning. While most of the rest of the workers were sharing coffee and stories of what happened the night before, he was sitting by himself the way he preferred it. There was only one girl in his office that he enjoyed spending time with, her name was Dianna Weston. He smiled when he saw her walking toward him.

"Matty, how was your night?" She asked smiling at him.

"Same old stuff. Sat at home and watched TV." He replied.

"You need a life and badly, Matt." She laughed. "Maybe if you'd actually hang out with people from work, other then when you're at work-"

"Di, you know you're my favorite person here and even we don't hang out regularly." He cut her off, looking at the desks around them. He just didn't like the work tone to hanging out with anyone from the WTC outside of their job.

"Better get back to my desk, it's 8:44." Dianna said, walking off.

He shook his head. He wished that he had a better way to explain why he preferred to not hang out with people from work. Things only got complicated in his opinion when co-workers starting hanging around each other more. He didn't want things complicated for him and a co-worker, especially someone like Dianna. He liked just simply being friends with a couple of the people who worked in the same office complex as him in the WTC. Why would he want anything to change?

Only seconds later though, Matt heard the whine of a jet engine going way too quick. Why would some plane be flying over the Twin Towers at that quick of a speed? The thought of going that quick in a plane stumped Matt. He glanced across the hallway into the other office complex on the same floor. That's when he saw it. A full size jet plane heading right toward the North Tower. What was going on? The question replayed in his heard for the next couple of seconds. Within seconds a plane was coming right through the windows on their floor, only across the hallway from where his desk was. Matt was thrown out of his chair and to the floor. The sound of the explosion when the plane came through the windows He stood up and looked around. He spotted Dianna on the floor, he quickly ran over and slid down to sit next to her.

"You okay?!" He shouted over the roar of the engine. She nodded. Another explosion happened which cut off any and all of his hearing for a while. He kept thinking the same thing to himself, this was an accident. We will be saved soon. He stared at the flames and at a clock that was still working across the room. What kind of horrible accident was this though? What trained pilot would manage to hit the World Trade Center? What was going on on the streets? Why was there no fire fighters so far? Was no one coming to save them? Of course someone would be saving them. The government wouldn't just leave them all to die in the building when a plane, of all things, had hit it. Bad luck to have been on the same floor as it though.

His mind switched to other things, like how much damage he had suffered from the plane hit and the explosions, would he get his hearing back? Who knew? He tried to figure out again how someone could wreck a plane into the North Tower. He glanced over at the flames, they seemed relentless.

It was 10:25AM now, he'd spent two hours at work somehow protected by the flames in the same floor as him. He was thankful to have been protected from the crash and the flames so far. Slowly, he could hear again. All he heard was alarms going off and explosions throughout the building, maybe even outside of it. He knew they had to get out of the offices, even if it was only to another floor. He stod up and pulled Dianna up with him, he ran toward the stairwell. The smell of jet fuel and burning bodies was strong, too strong for Matt's liking. He didn't want to think about the fact that people he worked with had just died, but it was hard to avoid the subject in his mind. He was lucky he was even alive. He started coughing as soon as he got through the door to the stairwell.

"We... have to... get... out... of here.." He said in between coughs. Dianna nodded. They ran down the stairs. Only minutes later though, the world fell in on them. Matt felt a piece of floor, or ceiling, land on him forcing the wind out of his lungs. After a few seconds, maybe only a minute in total, everything went silent and black again.

"Dianna?" He called out as loud as he could even with the concrete on top of him.

"Yeah! I'm still alive!" She replied. Thank god she was still alive.

"I'm glad! I'd miss you if you died!" He yelled. He laid there in silence for a while, the longer he did though the worse the pain got from the concrete. A man somehow stood over him. At first Matt thought that he was a fire fighter, he thought they'd been saved. But he wasn't wearing a uniform of any sort.

"Mathias Xinlim, 22 years old. Awful young aren't you to be working here?" The man asked.

"How do you know my name?" Matt asked.

"Don't question that right now. You're about to die in less than a minute. You barely have any time to make up a decision, I'm afraid. But I'm offering you a way out. Either that or you die. Pick now, I'll explain the rest later." The man said. Matt nodded and the man reached down and grabbed his hand. Matt felt like he was falling through nothing. All he saw was darkness, not anything else.

* * *

When the light forced him awake, he didn't try to sit up. He just stared at the ceiling. There was cracks in it. It was certainly nothing like the WTC that he had just been in. Where was he? Why was he here? What happened? Before he could voice anything to see if anyone else was around, the darkness pulled him back under.


	3. Chapter 3: Suicide, John Palin

_**2413, England.**_

John Palin was a kid. Just a kid, but he felt like he didn't belong on the Earth any longer. He hated his life, he just wanted it to end. He'd joke about his death with his group of friends, but finally he was serious about it. He couldn't take being alive any longer and he was going to end his life finally. He felt as if everyone else in the world would appreciate his death. He grabbed onto the knife tightly, the blade slicing against the skin of his hand. He smiled at the knife. He'd been wishing death upon himself for a while now, but finally it was going to happen. He didn't have to trust that maybe, just maybe, something would happen and he'd die. No, he was going to kill himself now. His life was going to be done with. He was glad in a way. He'd finally get out of his horrid life. Being 17 years old wasn't easy for John. He didn't feel as if he belonged, and as soon as he turned 17 he made the promise to himself that he wouldn't be around when he turned 18.

He held the knife to his wrist and sliced into it. Blood trickled off of his arm and onto the floor. He forced the knife deeper into his wrist, hoping to cause some sort of damage that couldn't be fixed even with the current technology in the world. He knew that they could do a lot to save a person, but he was hoping that enough damage couldn't be fixed still. He was good with technology, but he wasn't sure what all a doctor could fix anymore. The doctor's of the world had gone far to figure out a way to fix every thing that could be wrong with a person, but there was still cases where someone got hurt and couldn't be saved.

He switched hands on the knife and dug into his other wrist. The pain from his first cut wrist was hard to deal with and still try to cut the other arm, but he managed it. Blood was flowing from his arm's onto the floor by the time he was done. Next all he needed to do was slice his neck and then, as far as he knew, there'd be no way to save him.

A man walked into his room, and looked at him. John stared back at him. How had someone gotten inside? And someone that he didn't even know?

"John Palin. You feel desperate, as if there is no other way in life other than to kill yourself. You're talented, though, with computers. It'd be a shame to see that talent go to waste." The man said.

"I'm not talented. I don't deserve to be here." John replied.

"I'm offering you a way out, John. See it's not like you'll be alive, you won't find anyone to date, you won't meet any new friends. But you'll be doing something. Something great. You'll be part of a secret group, we'll be fixing time." The man replied. "Just take my hand and we'll be on our way to get you fixed up."

"No. I don't want to go. I don't want to still be alive. I want to die, that's the whole purpose of this all!" John shouted at the man. Why was he not getting the obvious fact that John wanted to die?

"You don't want to die. In fact, you're scared of dying. You just don't know it. You want to feel needed, you need a bigger reason to stay alive. I'm offering you that reason." The man stated, extending his hand. John glared at him. The man shouldn't of shown up. Within a few minutes John would've killed himself, he would've been free finally.

"Important, huh?" John asked. The man nodded. John would be important if he took the man's offer, or John could die. John reached out and grabbed the man's hand quickly. He was sent through darkness after grabbing onto his hand. What had he chosen for himself? What if it was some trick or something?


	4. Chapter 4: Hit, Seth Slade

_**2012, Florida.**_

My name was Seth Slade. Nothing was really special about me. I mean I guess you could say I at least gave my all in school, but really even that didn't bring me good grades. Life was life, though. I wasn't wishing for a way out. I was happy with my life. I was content with being where I was, with the family I had, with the friends that I knew. Everything was good. I wasn't about to go and do anything stupid and screw up my life. Boring, I know. But that was me. I was just the guy who tried to be nice to people, but ended up being more or less on my own. Not that I minded.

I always walked to school, it was just a habit of mine. Even though I was 18 and could drive my car to school, I preferred walking. It just made more sense to save gas instead of driving to school when it was just a few blocks away. I didn't want to have to spend a ton of money on gas. Walking was also good because of me wanting to get back onto the Basketball or Football team. I hadn't been on either team since my Sophmore year, but I was hoping that this year would be my year to get back onto the team and prove that I could still play and possibly even get a college to take a look at me for the sports. I would be happy to be picked up by some college for either sport, although I preferred Basketball. After school today, though, would be the test of seeing whether or not I'd get back on either team. Try-outs were always near the beginning of the school year, obviously, so I was ready to just get my try-out for the teams over with today.

I grabbed a change of clothes and hurried to the bathroom. I did my morning routine that I did every day, even during the Summer and hurried downstairs for breakfast. All of my siblings and my parents were in the kitchen getting ready to eat. I walked in and grabbed a plate of food and sat down at the table to eat. While I was eating, multiple conversations picked up around the table.

"Hey, Seth, don't walk into any walls on your way to school today." My oldest brother, Luca, said while grinning at me. I grinned and nodded. It was a joke between Luca and I that on the way to school the day of Basketball and Football try-outs that I'd run into a wall and knock myself out and then not be able to try-out at all.

"Yeah, and you make sure not to find a way to kill yourself on the way to your finding a job today." I replied. Luca nodded and laughed. Today was a big day for both of us. Luca needed to find a job, I needed to make it back onto either the Basketball team or the Football team.

"I'll attempt that, bro." Luca replied. I finished eating quickly, grabbed my backpack, and headed out the door for school. School had to be one of my least favorite things to do, but at the same time I didn't mind it a lot. It gave me time out of the house, and while I loved my family, they could be slightly crazy at times - or most of the time. Of coure, I wouldn't ever tell them that I thought they were crazy. Being around them could be great at times, and other times they could drive me crazy.

The route I took to school was simple enough for me to remember without really thinking about it, so instead my thoughts shifted to other things like how I was going to make myself stand out in the Basketball and Football try-outs of the day. A lot of people at the try-outs would've practiced as hard as I have, so it would be a fair contest.

I walked out onto a street that usually didn't have a ton of traffic. I kept thinking about the try-outs, so when the car came flying around the corner, I didn't even see it until it was too late. I was hit by a car on the way to the try-outs. My back and head is what started hurting first, then the rest of my body started. I flew backwards in the air from the impact of the car, landing on the road hurt my sides even more than they already were hurting. I noticed that there was the smell of blood in the air around where I had landed. After a second, I blacked out, only slightly hearing the distant sirens for a second before everything went black.

_**2012, ICU, Tampa Bay Area Hospital.**_

Coming around to pain was my least favorite thing about the past week. It had all started with the stupid car hitting me, I'd been rushed to the ER after someone had called 911. They admitted me into the ICU with severe injuries. I'd even heard them tell my family that they weren't sure I was going to make it. I had faked being asleep during that speech to my family by the doctor. Usually when I finally woke up, a nurse would be in the room within a few minutes to give me more drugs which would knock me back out. Whenever I'd wake up, someone from my family would be sitting in the room. This time, it was Leah.

I preferred not talking to whoever was sitting there whenever I woke up. It just made things more difficult. I knew I probably wouldn't make it, I didn't need to hear a sob story about how much my family loved me. So, I either faked being asleep or just stayed quiet, even if they said anything to me. It was just better that way.

"You really screwed things up this time, Seth." Leah said quietly. I looked over at her slowly and raised an eyebrow.

"Say that to the dying guy." I remarked, grinning slightly even though it hurt to do so. "Care to explain, sis?"

"You couldn't of just looked in the street? How much of an idiot do you have to be to not check the road?" She replied.

"Obviously you have to be my level of idiot. Thanks for the loving care and sentiment. Now let me go back to sleep." I said, closing my eyes and facing the ceiling.

Leah laughed. "You think you're such a bad ass don't you? That act may work in high school, kid, but not with me. I'm not afraid to kick your injured ass."

"Leave me alone." I replied quietly. Thankfully, she shut up after that. I let out a breath as I heard the curtain pull itself open. Great, here comes more meds.

"I know I've come early and at a bad time, with your sister here, Seth. But I wanted to give you the chance to save yourself early. Unlike the rest of the people I've gone to save today." A guys voice said. I opened my eyes and found a guy who didn't look like a doctor or a nurse at all. "Who are you?' Leah asked, I nodded in agreement. The man sighed.

"Thats not important. Look, you both have talents that are needed for the Agency. You're both also going to die. Seth, you in a few hours. Leah, you in a couple of months." The man said as if it was the most simple thing possible. "See, I'm offering you a way out of your pathetic lives, that are going to end soon. You won't really be alive, won't be able to meet new friends, or have a family. None of that stuff, but hey, you'll be kind of, sort of, alive. As crazy as it sounds, you'll be Time Travelers. You'll travel through time and save things and people."

"I'm in." Leah said quickly. "I'm tired of this place."

"Good. Now, Seth?" The man asked.  
"If I'm going to die in a few hours, I might as well just go now right?" I stated. The man laughed and nodded.  
"Thats the spirit. You two have been the easiest people I've dealt with." He said. "Grab hold of my hands then." He grabbed onto our hands. Then it was like falling through darkness.

_**2012, Los Angeles, California.**_

I woke up in a broken down place. There was cracks in the ceiling and walls. I slowly sat up and looked around. There were people on beds around the room, including a guy in what appeared to be Military pants and boots. Weird outfit, honestly. A guy and a girl were covered in what appeared to be dust or some gray dust-like thing. I laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes. Was this the Agency as the man had said? Poor looking Agency, if you asked me.

I snapped my head over to the door when it slowly started rising up to reveal the man who had gotten me from the hospital.


End file.
